


You Belong With Me

by darylarry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Walking In On Someone, lance gives shiro a foot job under a table, possessive shiro, slight angst, wash your mouth out shiro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylarry/pseuds/darylarry
Summary: Alles, was sich Shiro und Lance wünschen, ist ein bisschen Zweisamkeit. Nach einigen Umwegen wird ihnen dieser Wunsch sogar gewährt, jedoch platzt ein unvorhergesehener Gast herein und Shiro wird ein wenig besitzergreifend.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist meine erste Shance bzw Voltron Fan Fiction und auch die erste FF, die ich je beendet habe. Shance ist eines meiner Lieblingsships, ich musste dem Shance Fandom einfach irgendetwas beitragen :D  
> The English version is already in progress! :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen! x

Lance liebte es, mit Shiro allein zu sein. Bei einem solch turbulenten Alltag wie der, der Voltron Paladine kam dies jedoch recht selten zustande. 

Ihre Tagesabläufe waren gefüllt mit Missionen, Training, mannschaftsbildenden Übungen, dem Nachgang von Notsignalen, Befreiung von Planeten und Bekämpfung von Aliens. 

Lance wollte sich nicht beschweren, das alles war schon ziemlich cool. Er lebte für Abenteuer und Nervenkitzel, nichtsdestotrotz, jeder brauchten hin und wider mal eine Pause vom Retten des Universums. 

Oft gab es Tage, wo Lance kurz davor war sich selbst K.O zu schlagen, nur um eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Das Team konnte nie wissen, wann die Alarme als nächstes zu plärren begannen würden. Sie standen dauerhaft unter Strom, was sie die ruhigen und entspannten Momente umso mehr wertschätzen ließ. Oder einfach die Momente, in welchen sie ihren eigenen Bedürfnissen nachgehen konnten. 

Shiro und Lance hatten nicht oft die Gelegenheit auf Zweisamkeit. Wenn unter seltenen Umständen dies doch einmal der Fall war, wurde diese Zeit, oder wie Lance sie auch nannte 'Shiro-and-Lance-only' Zeit, auf zwei unterschiedliche Wege genutzt;

Entweder sie taten währenddessen größtenteils nichts außer sich in der lange verwehrten und verdienten Gegenwart des anderen ausruhen. Sie legten sich gemeinsam ins Bett und ineinander umschlungen holten sie versäumten Schlaf nach, versuchten ihre von dauerhafter physischer Anstrengung ausgelaugten Körper heilen zu lassen und genossen einfach die Präsenz des anderen. 

Oder sie fielen übereinander her wie zwei ausgehungerte Löwen, deren Mahlzeit die Lust und Leidenschaft des anderen war. Sie berührten sich, als täten sie es zum erstes Mal. Hände überall, auf Erkundung auf einem neuen Planeten. Alles unbekannt und deshalb umso genauer unter die Lupe genommen. 

Heute sollte so einer dieser Tage sein, mit Präferenz zur ersten Variante. 

Als Lance die Augen öffnete, war Shiro das erste, was er sah. Das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer ließ ihn kaum etwas erkennen, mit Ausnahme Shiros scharfe Konturen, welche von der mint farbenen Lampe betont wurden. Er schien friedlich, entspannt. 

Er sah aus wie ein Engel.

Es schien beinahe surreal Shiro so zu sehen. Schließlich war er immer auf Achse, immer darauf bedacht, sich um andere zu sorgen, doch nie um sich selbst. Bei seinem unablässigen Stirnrunzeln fürchtete Lance, dass es bald dauerhaft auf dem schönen Gesicht sein Freundes zu verweilen hatte.

Lance musste ihn wirklich mal mit Gesichtsmasken vertraut machen.

Er strich Shiro durch seine leicht zerzausten, weißen Strähnen. Dies schien jedoch genug um Shiro aufzuwecken, welche mit einem Zucken sofort die Augen aufschlug. Für einen Moment schien er erschrickt, Augen defokussiert.

Lance platzierte seine Hand auf seiner Wange und streichelte sie sanft.

"Guten Morgen."

Zuletzt fanden Shiros Augen die seinen und er schien sich zu fangen. Sofort wurden seine Augen weicher und er lächelte.

"Morgen Kitten." 

Er streifte mit seinen rauen Lippen leicht über Lances Stirn, anschließend schlang er seine starken Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich. Die Nachricht wurde erfolgreich übermittelt; später reden, jetzt kuscheln.

Lance schmiegte sich automatisch an die vertraute Brust. Umhüllt von eben dieser Wärme fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen. Er könnte sein ganzes Leben hier einfach so liegen.

Was zumindest für heute auf der Tagesordnung stand. 

Es war ihr erster freier Tag seit langem und beide hatten bereits am Vortag ausgemacht, wie sie diesen verbringen mochten.

Nämlich im Bett. 

Ihre Atmung wurde regelmäßig und kurz bevor Lance wieder zurück ins Traumland abdriftete, heulte die Sirene. 

Murrend strampelte er ein wenig.

"Neinnnnn, ich wollte doch schlafen."

Shiro neben ihm seufzte, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Ich hatte mich auch schon darauf gefreut."

Er küsste Lance auf die Lippen und stand schließlich auf. 

"Komm baby, wir werden gebraucht."

-

Gebraucht? Für was? Aufräumen?

Lance schleppte sich durch Wildnis des Planeten Xruoborc, welchen sie vor Kurzem der Unterdrückung Zarkons befreit hatten, zwei große Kanister Wasser, naja den Äquivalent dafür, tragend. 

Heute früh empfing Voltron ein Notsignal. Das Team erwartete, dass Zarkon versuchte, den Planeten zurückzuerobern, jedoch war lediglich eine Tempelstätte des Planeten eingestürzt und sie wurden gebeten, die verschütteten Einheimischen mit ihren Löwen bergen. 

Dies war zwar vor bereits zwei Stunden abgeschlossen, jedoch bestand Hunk, alias Mutter Theresa, darauf, dass sie noch die Verletzten versorgten.

So kam es, dass Lance und Keith nun Wasser aus den Flüssen besorgten. Diese waren jedoch zwischen Felsen, weswegen sie ihre Löwen nicht mitnehmen konnten.

"Ich könnte schon längst wieder mit Shiro im Bett sein..." murmelte er genervt vor sich hin.

"Bitte, Lance. Erspar mir dir Details. Das Wissen, das du meinen Bruder vögelst, ist schon verstörend genug", antwortet Keith mit verzogenem Gesicht. 

Lance war schon genervt, Keith, der sein Freund sein sollte, sollte die Situation nicht noch verschlimmern. 

Gereizt entgegnete der Größere daraufhin:" Ich würde ihn ja vögeln, wenn ich Zeit hätte." 

Hätte er nicht die Hände voll, hätte er sie schon längst dramatisch in die Höhe geworfen. 

Oh und wie er Shiro vögeln würde. Auf dem Bett, gegen die Wand, in der Dusche, auf dem Küchenti- obwohl, Hunk würde ihn dafür kreuzigen. In seinem Kopf strich er 'in der Küche' von seiner 'where-to-fuck-with-Shiro' Liste. 

Jetzt hatte er sich selbst geil gemacht. Super.

Verwundert schaute Keith in von der Seite an.

"Denkst du gerade über Sex mit Shiro nach? Nein warte, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Etwas Teuflisches funkelte plötzlich in Lances Augen. 

"Interessiert sich da etwa jemand für mein Sexleben? Ich kann dir ruhig was erzählen. Zum Beispiel von dem einen Mal als er seine Faust-"

"NEIN oh mein Gott, hör auf!" 

-

Es war Abend und sie waren alle immer noch auf diesem dämlichen Planeten. Zum Dank luden die Xruoborcs die Paladine zu Speis und Trank in ihrem Schloss ein und aus diplomatischen Gründen waren sie mehr oder minder gezwungen, dieser Einladung nachzugehen. Man musste schließlich an die Allianz denken.

Das einzige, an was Lance denken konnte, war wie gut Shiro ihn doch auf diesem riesigen Tisch von hinten nehmen könnte.

Er hatte sich bei seiner vorherigen Unterhaltung mit Keith ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Alles, woran er nun denken konnte, war Shiro. In den unterschiedlichsten Positionen. 

Obwohl, für Keiths Reaktionen war es das wert.

Nur schien Lance allein mit seiner Geilheit. Shiro war die Gelassenheit in Person. Er bemerkte Lances hitzige Blicke und Berührungen nicht einmal. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er Signale, Notsignale, versendet. Je frustrierter er wurde, desto frecher wurde er.

Nun saßen sie an einem großen Tisch, gedeckt mit prachtvollen Gerichten, doch Lance interessierte sich im Moment einen Scheiß für Essen. Alle was er im Mund haben wollte, war Shiros großer Schwanz. Und lange darauf warten wollte er auch nicht mehr. 

Shiro, welcher gegenüber von ihm saß, unterhielt sich mit einem Angehörigen der königlichen Familie, was Lance in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er wollte Shiros Aufmerksamkeit nur für sich allein; Und das würde er auch erreichen. 

Er drehte sich mit dem Kopf nach links und klinkte sich in das Gespräch zwischen Pidge und einem Einheimischen ein. Er war ein Prinz oder der gleichen, Lance hatte bei der Vorstellung nicht zugehört. Er war zu abgelenkt von Shiros muskulösen Oberschenkeln.

Er wünschte, Shiro würde ihn zwischen diesen himmlischen Meisterwerken Gottes zerquetschen. 

Der Tisch war nicht breit und Lances Beine waren lang, wodurch er problemlos mit seinem Fuß hinüber zu Shiros Beinen kam. Heimlich glitt er mit seinem Fuß Shiros Bein hinauf. Er sah ihn zucken und kurz zu ihm herüber schauen. Lance grinste ihn lediglich spitzbübisch an. 

Er wusste genau, was er da tat.

Shiro kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Einheimischen zu, woraufhin Lance seinen Fuß sanft die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streifte. Unzufrieden mit dem Mangel an Reaktion platzierte er sich nun auf seinem Schritt, welcher von nicht mehr als etwas elastischem Stoff bedeckt wurde. Shiro verkrampfte sich deutlich, fuhr seine Konversation jedoch fort.

Lance aber spürte, wie Shiro unter seiner Ferse hart wurde. Ihm kam ein dreckiger Gedanke. 

Er drückte seine Ferse nach unten, enormen Druck auf Shiros Schritt ausübend. Sein Freund warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, woraufhin Lance zwinkerte und sich wieder Pidge zuwandte. 

Lance massierte den schwarzen Paladin durch seinen Stoffanzug. Er war hart, sehr hart. Was man allein seinem Gesicht entnehmen konnte. Natürlich nur wenn man wusste, wie ein kurz vorm Orgasmus stehender Shiro aussah.

Er versuchte neutral zu bleiben, man konnte seine Anstrengung und sein Zucken jedoch deutlich erkennen. Zumindest Lance tat das. 

Nur noch ein bisschen, dann hatte er ihn. 

Lance bewegte seinen Fuß unter Shiros Penis und drückte ihn nach oben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er kam, hart.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, brach seine Gabel durch und hielt Blickkontakt mit dem Übeltäter.

"Shiro. alles in Ordnung?!", rief Hunk, welchem soeben das abgebrochene Stück Gabel entgegen geflogen war. 

"J-ja, nur gestoßen", krächzte ihr Anführer, zu Lance hinüber blickend. 

Dieser war selbst rot im Gesicht, kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und war so angeturnt, wie noch nie. Shiro in der Öffentlichkeit durch seine Hand - oder Fuß - kommen sehen, fuck. So heiß.

"I-ich denke, es wird Zeit zu gehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundlichkeit."

-

Sobald die Türen hinter Shiro und Lance verschlossen waren, schmiss der Ältere seinen ungezogenen Freund gegen die Wand und schob ihm seien Hände in die Hose.

"Du kleine Schlampe, hast mich dazu gebracht in der Öffentlichkeit in meine Hose zu kommen. Denkst du etwa, ich hab deine lüsternen Blicke den ganzen Tag über nicht bemerkt? Ich wette, du konntest nicht erwarten, bis wir zu Hause sind, damit ich dich auseinander nehmen kann."

Lance war immer noch hart und Shiro so reden zu hören, brachte ihn fast dazu, in seine Hose zu kommen. Shiros Körper drückte sich so nah an ihn, dass Lance das Gefühl hatte, seine Hitze erdrücke ihn beinahe. 

Aber das war es, was er wollte.

Er wollte sich Shiro hingeben. Von dem wilden Tier in ihm zerlegt und anschließend vollends verschlungen werden. Er sollte seine Zähne fletschen und sie in sein Fleisch bohren. Bissspuren, Knutschflecken, Kratzspuren; Beweise, dass er von Shiro geliebt worden war.

Dieser hatte Lance sowie sich selbst bereits von jeglicher Kleidung entledigt und begonnen, Lance vorzubereiten. 

Drei seiner Finger stießen rhythmisch in ihn, während Shiro seinen ganzen Hals entlang küsste, sich hin und wieder fest saugte und zubiss.

Lance gab sich ihm hin, warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte, laut.

Er fühlte sich gerade so gut, warum es nicht zum Ausdruck bringen? Außerdem wusste er, dass Shiro es liebte, wenn er laut wurde. 

"F-fuck Shiro, da! Genau da!" 

Er stieß direkt auf den Punkt, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

"Hmm baby, du magst es da, nicht wahr? Du liebst es, wenn ich dich von hinten nehme", knurrte er seinem Freund ins Ohr, zu angeturnt für einen Filter. Im Nachhinein würde er sich für den schlechten Porno-Talk in Grund und Boden schämen, aber das kam später.

Lance konnte lediglich nicken, zu überwältigt von all den Eindrücken und Gefühlen. Zu lang war es her, viel zu lang.

Er öffnete Augen und Mund, bereit erneut zu stöhnen, als er plötzlich sah wie-

"K-Keith...?"

Abrupt hielt Shiro inne. Er schaute hinauf zu Lance mit einem Blick, den Lance noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 

Schmerz, Angst, Irritation.

"W-wieso Keith?" Er konnte nicht verstehen weshalb Lance, sein Lance nach 1 Jahr Beziehung plötzlich nach einem anderen Mann gierte. 

Ungewollt schossen Shiro die Tränen in die Augen. Es waren die Narben, mit Sicherheit, all die Päckchen, die er mit sich trug. Lance war zu gut für ihn. Wie konnte er je denken, dass ein so perfekter und wunderschöner Mensch wie Lance jemals einen gebrochenen, vernarbten Mann wie ihn wollte. Natürlich wollte er Keith. Er war jung, gut aussehend und kitzelte alles aus Lance heraus. Er war perfekt für Lan-

Lance schlug Shiro auf den Arm um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Anschließend sagte er:.

"Nein, Keith!"

Er streckte seinen langen, gebräunten Arm aus und zeigte hinter Shiro. Dieser drehte sich um und erblickte einen äußerst verstört dreinblickenden Keith, welcher ihre saubere Wäsche in den Händen hielt. Richtig, sie hatten vergessen ihre Wäsche aus dem Waschraum zu holen.

"Das machst du doch mit Absicht", wimmerte Keith, legte die Wäsche ab und trottete langsam aus dem Raum. Vermutlich würde er sich die Augen auskratzen, sobald er um die Ecke war. 

Shiro wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu, welcher immer noch hart, jedoch nun auch am Lachen war. 

Er beruhigte sich, sobald er merkte, dass Shiro etwas sagen wollte.

"Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, du stöhnst nach Keith...", gab dieser beschämt zu. Geschockt und angewidert schaute Lance seinen Freund an.

"Bist du eklig? Denkst du wirklich, nach all der Zeit würde ich jemand anderen wollen?"

Verlegen blickte Shiro auf den Boden. Lance wusste über seine Unsicherheit Bescheid, sie hatten schon oft darüber geredet. Lance seufzte, nahm Shiros Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn.

"Ich liebe dich, Idiot." 

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Shiro, nun lächelnd. Sie schauten einander an und Stille brach aus. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Lance ungeduldig und fragte unschlüssig:.

"Alsoo, ich bin immer noch nackt. Soll ich mich wieder anziehen?" So langsam aber sicher wurde ihm kalt. Shiro hatte zwar sein Herz erwärmt, aber das half seinem Körper nicht besonders. Außer seinem Ständer.

"Weißt du, der Gedanken, dass du unter einem anderen Mann liegst und für ihn stöhnst, macht mich wirklich wütend."

Lance spürte, wie Shiro ein zweites Mal seine Pobacken mit seinen großen Händen umfasste. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und um ein neues entfachten sie das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft. Hitzige Küsse, brennende Berührungen, siedende Worte. 

"Erinnere mich, wem ich gehöre."

"Mir, du gehörst mir." 

Shiro biss zu.

-

Erfrischt und motiviert spazierten Shiro und Lance in Richtung Esszimmer. Sie waren beide noch in Nachtwäsche, vorbereitet auf einen Gammeltag. Lance war nicht einmal zuvor im Bad gewesen.

Die Nacht zuvor ging Lance nicht aus dem Kopf, es war himmlisch. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Shiro grob wurde. Wenn er doch einmal die Kontrolle verlor, konnte Lance es Tage später noch in den Knochen spüren.

Eine Sache beunruhigte ihn jedoch. Shiro grinste ihn schon den ganzen Morgen über so merkwürdig an. 

"Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte Lance. 

"Schönheit." 

Lance verdrehte die Augen, seine Wangen rot werdend. 

"Schleimer."

Shiro lachte.

Sobald sie den Speisesaal betraten, starrten ihn alle an. Irgendwas musste er doch im Gesicht haben und Shiro sagte es ihm nur nicht. Verwirrt und etwas eingeschüchtert setzte er sich leise an den Tisch. Alle waren still, schienen aber etwas sagen zu wollen. Die Stille war erdrückend.

Shiro neben ihm grinste sich ins Fäustchen.

"Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten, jetzt spuckt es schon aus!" 

Allura, die Unschuld in Person, unterbrach schließlich die Stille.

"Geht es dir gut Lance? Wo hast du diese Verletzungen her?" Bevor Lance antworten konnte, öffnete Pidge den Mund. "Allura meine Liebe, das sind keine Verletzungen. Lance hatte gestern einfach nur ein bisschen mehr Spaß als alle anderen. Nicht wahr Shiro?"


End file.
